My Little Pony Eternal Friendship Stage 1
by Geasswolf
Summary: Twilight and her friends are back attending High School in the human world after Cadence invites them to the Crystal Empire, revealing to them that the mirror sending them there is cracked. Seeing it as a sign of danger, the group goes to investigate, finding that a group of friends known as The Dazzlings are the reason for it. Will they be able to stop them before they take over?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, and welcome to the newest installment in the MLP Series: My Little Pony: Eternal Friendship. If you're just here and you have no idea what MLP: Bonds Beyond Worlds is, then I advise that you read that series first to get the jist of what's going on. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this new series for veteran readers of it.

* * *

><p>My Little Pony: Eternal Friendship Stage 1<p>

Prologue

_It was a dark night_ in Canterlot, the slow walking footsteps and the arguing outside being the only sound heard. Inside of a nearby café were three figures sitting together, their hoods on. From around their necks, a green aura entered their red necklaces, and the three of them grinned. Once the aura subsided, the three took their hoods off, revealing three girls: one with a poofy orange hairstyle with bright yellow streaks, one with pigtails that were purple with light blue streaks, and the final one had a ponytail with light and dark blue streaks.

"There was barely any power in that one, Adagio, and this food's horrible. How long until we get a real meal?" Aria Blaze, the girl with purple hair, asked her friend, the one with orange and yellow hair.

"Unlike Equestria, this world is void of power. We can only do what we can." Adagio Dazzle responded.

"This place is the worst. I don't even get why we had to be banished here."

"You really think so? I adore this place" Adagio told her sarcastically, and their other friend, Sonata Dusk, looked at her in surprise.

"For realsies? I think this place is horrible." Sonata Dusk told her.

"You're horrible, Sonata." Aria retorted, and the two began to argue.

"Both of your annoying arguing doesn't make the world better." Adagio told the two in anger. Suddenly, the three let out small gasps as they felt the red gem on their necklace begin to glow. "Girls, that's Equestrian magic." She looked outside, but saw no sights of the spectacle. "It's that way."

"Are you sure that it's Equestrian magic?" Aria asked.

"Of course I'm sure, you idiot! You both felt it too." She responded. "It's coming from the school over there. With that magic in our control, we'll be able to control every worthless life in this world and be adored forever!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The moon illuminated the night sky in Ponyville, and Twilight and her friends were having their usual hang out together over at her castle that she received after the defeat of Nightmare Blossom a month ago. With that defeat came the loss of their best friend, Lelouch, who risked his life to save Equestria, losing his eyesight in the process. In doing so, he had to leave the world for a year in order to come back to Equestria, regain his eyesight, and keep his memories intact. In the main room of the castle, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Sasuke, Kirito, and Asuna rested on the ground under pillows, talking amongst each other during their sleepover.

"I'm glad that we're all able to be together for this sleepover today. It's the first one ever in my castle." Twilight told them.

"It doesn't feel the same though. We're missing Lelouch." Rarity told them, sorrow in her voice. "I…haven't been able to go a day without crying for him. I just…can't get him out of my head."

"We know, Rarity. We all feel the same way. Out of all of us, we know that you loved him the most. Is there anything we can do to keep him out of your mind?" Sunset asked her, and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm sure that it'll wear off eventually. I just need a bit more time." She assured them. She then looked over at Twilight. "So, how's it like having your own castle, princess?"

"It's really big. I kinda wish that I had my old house back, to be honest." She told them. "I also haven't been given much work yet, which is a relief. After fighting Nightmare Blossom, I think that I deserve a break." She said with a small laugh.

"Twi, that's probably the only time we'll ever hear you ask for a break from work." Rainbow Dash told her with a small laugh.

"That's probably true." She responded. "Rainbow, what are you going to do with the extra room in your house now? I'm guessing that you're going to leave it for when Lelouch comes back?"

"That's the plan. I mean, if any of you want to come over and stay then be my guest, but you'll have to cook as well." She said with a small laugh.

"After all this time, you haven't learned how to cook?" Applejack asked her.

"Well I mean, Lelouch usually cooks breakfast while I'm sleeping, or when I'm out. For all I know, he could be putting some weird stuff in his food."

"I'm sure that Lelouch would never do that, Rainbow." Fluttershy told her.

"You're right. He's not exactly Sasuke." He let out a small sigh.

"Even when I'm nice, I'm still the bad guy?"

"You're not the bad guy, silly, you're the serious guy." Pinkie told him, and poked his face with a hoof. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Aw, don't worry Sasuke, we all know how sweet you are." Fluttershy assured him, and a small blush rose on his face.

"Hey Twilight, do you think Asuna, Sunset, Flash, Sasuke, and I will ever get our own chairs in this room?" Kirito asked her.

"We'll see what happens in the future, Kirito." Twilight told him with a small smile. They all heard the clock ring, telling them that a new hour just begun. "It's twelve already? I guess I forgot that we also started late as well." Twilight let out a yawn. "Alright everypony, let's go over to the guest room and sleep there. It'll be much more comfortable." Twilight took the lead and the others followed her to the bedroom. Once they walked inside, they all looked at it in surprise. The room was huge. It had six beds, three on each side of the room, and even still had floor space.

"I'm guessing that since this is the castle for the Princess of Friendship you get a sleepover room." Rarity said with a small laugh.

"I've come to that conclusion as well. This room is actually as big, if not, bigger, than my room. Actually, I think we should have our slumber parties in here instead." Twilight told them. "So, two ponies can sleep in one bed, but then that leaves one pony with their own bed. Which one of you wants it?"

"Kirito and I are sharing a bed, and I'm sure you and Flash are as well." Asuna told them.

"I don't mind sharing a bed." Sunset said, and the others agreed, except for Rainbow and Sasuke, who seemed to want their own bed.

"Well, I guess that leaves you two." Twilight told them, and they both looked at each other.

"Are you kidding me? Why do you want the bed?" Rainbow asked him.

"Because I sleep on a couch all the time. I think I deserve it more." He responded.

"Well you choose to sleep on Fluttershy's couch." She retorted.

"Here…" Rarity used magic to grab the two and moved them onto the bed. "Why don't you both share it? You both do like each other, right?" Both of them blushed and refused to answer the question.

"Okay, we'll share this bed, but only because Rarity decided to, deal?" Rainbow whispered, and Sasuke nodded. "Just don't try any funny business while we're sleeping." She joked. The two both began to get comfortable in their bed, which told the others that they agreed to share.

"Well Fluttershy, I guess you get a bed to yourself." Twilight told her, and she let out a small smile. "Is everypony comfortable?" She looked around the room and saw that everyone was snug. "Okay. Well, goodnight everypony."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that you enjoyed the Prologue of this story so far. As you can tell, this is going to be based of the Rainbow Rocks movie, so I hope that you've all watched it, because my accuracy on telling this story is going to be horrid (And it's fanfiction, so anything goes.) As this series progresses, you'll be able to put new characters into your Dokusha no Sentaku ideas, so I hope that you all enjoy that.<p>

On another note, there is also another series that I'm working on that's interlinked with this one.(The amount of regret in keeping up with these stories is real.) It doesn't have a name yet, but I can tell you that it's about Lelouch spending time in different worlds in his wait to return. If you feel like this is something you'd be interested in, cool, but I'm a bit iffy with turning it into a series since...well...this story is connected with a series, and to understand it all, you'd have to read this one, a problem that's been bothering me since I started typing. I will tell you that the first story is about Lelouch heading to the world of Remnant, which, in case some of you may not know, is where the anime RWBY takes place. It's a really great show, and you should check it out. Before any of you ask, yes, that does mean that RWBY will be going to Equestria sometime in MLP: EF.

I apologize for the long end note, but it is a new year, so this is what's in store. I hope that you all keep reading and stay awesome for 2015. ~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 1 Break's Over

Chapter 1: Break's Over

_Twilight woke up the next_ morning and saw that she was the first one awake. She slowly got out of bed, but moved a bit too much and she saw her boyfriend's eyes slowly open.

"Sorry for waking you up." She apologized.

"It's fine." Flash let out a yawn. "Should we wake the others up?"

"I don't think so, they seem sound…" Twilight saw a light blue aura appear and then it disappeared, a scroll taking its place. "A letter from Cadence? They always seem to come right when I wake up." She said with a small laugh as she opened it. She read it, and then looked at Flash Sentry.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. We need to wake up the others right away." Twilight and Flash both moved around the room, shaking the others awake. Flash walked over to the bed that Sasuke and Rainbow Dash were at and saw that Rainbow had her hooves wrapped around Sasuke.

"I missed you so much…" She muttered in her sleep. _She's probably dreaming about Lelouch._ He thought as he shook her awake first. "Wha-. Oh, hey Flash, what's up?"

"Well your hooves were wrapped around Sasuke's body when I walked over here."

"That's crazy! Do you all think that he and I are that good looking of a couple?" She responded.

"I'm telling the truth. Rainbow, you were dreaming about Lelouch, right?" She let out a small gasp, and she nodded. "You were muttering in your sleep about missing somepony, and I guess you thought that Sasuke was him." Again, she nodded.

"I guess I still miss him a lot, huh?" She said with a small laugh.

"I guess so. Here, I'll let you wake Sasuke up." Flash walked away, and Rainbow just pushed Sasuke off of the bed, sending him crashing to the carpeted floor below him.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!" He yelled at her.

"I was just waking you up. You're awake now, right?"

"Yeah, with an injured back." Rainbow let out a small laugh and walked over to help him up. "So, why did we need to wake up now?"

"Princess Cadence said that we needed to all head over to the Crystal Empire." Twilight answered him.

"Well, looks like we're headin' on another adventure, I'm guessin'." Applejack stated.

"Okay, is everypony ready?" Twilight looked at the others in the room.

"I'm not. Let me just fix my mane first." Rarity told her.

"We can do that later."

"Twilight, look at your mane." Flash pointed a hoof at the mirror in front of them and Twilight saw that her mane was messy as well.

"You're right. Okay fine, let's just fix ourselves up to look presentable, and then we'll get going." Twilight and the other mares fixed themselves up, while the stallions just waited for them to finish. Once they were finished five minutes later, the group left the castle and headed towards the train station. Once there, Twilight paid for their tickets, despite the pony at the ticket window offering them it for free since she was a princess. They train arrived ten minutes later, and they quickly found their seats. They sat in the train for an hour, looking at the sights outside as they headed for the Crystal Empire. Once they arrived, they headed straight towards the castle. They were greeted by Shining Armor, who was waiting at the castle entrance.

"Twily! Glad you and your friends could make it." He told his sister with a smile. "Follow me. Cadence is waiting." Shining led the group, and they headed to the throne room. Once they were there, they saw Twilight's past foalsitter and she greeted them with a smile.

"I'm sorry for probably waking you all up so early, but I knew that this was a task for you all. Please, follow me." Cadence led the group to the room where the magic mirror linking Equestria to the human world was. "I noticed a glow coming from this room as I passed by and noticed that the mirror had a crack in it. There's magic emanating from it, and I'm sure that means that there's trouble in the human world."

"So this is the mirror that you've told us stories about?" Asuna said, and Twilight nodded.

"It is. Cadence, even though it's broken, we can still go through it, right?"

"I'm pretty sure. Once you go and fix the problem there, the mirror should be fine." Cadence told her. "I'm sure that you all are going with her, so I hope that you're all safe."

"Thank you, Cadence. We promise that we'll come back. Well, let's get going everypony." Twilight walked into the portal first, and then the others followed her in. Cadence and Shining Armor watched as the portal closed.

"I hope that they all return safely." Cadence said.

"I'm sure they will. They're all strong, and this isn't the first time they've gone to the human world."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kirito slowly opened his eyes and noticed the snowy white wall in front of him. He noticed that he felt different and lifted up a hoof, but saw a hand instead. _So, we really are in the human world that lies across that mirror, huh?_ He thought. He looked next to him to see Asuna, who was still unconscious from their travel. He placed a hand on her and shook her body.

"Asuna, wake up." He told her. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a small gasp of shock once she saw Kirito.

"Kirito, you're a human again." She turned around and looked at the mirror behind her. "So am I. It's been so long since I've seen myself like this." Her boyfriend nodded in agreement. "Hey, where are the others?"

"I'm not sure…wait…they're on the other side of this room." The two walked over to the group that was on the floor and shook their bodies to wake them up. Twilight was the first one to wake up and she looked at the two.

"Kirito, Asuna, is that you?" The two nodded, and she smiled. "So, we made it to the human world after all? That's a relief." She said as she got up and looked at the others. "It's also good that we all came back with our school uniforms on as well. The first time we came here, we weren't wearing anything, so Lelouch and Sasuke had to help us get dressed."

"They must've been lucky." Kirito joked, and quickly grabbed Asuna's arm as she was about to strike him. "I'm only kidding, don't worry." He quickly assured her.

"Well, you both need new clothes as well. You can't go to school in your outfits from SAO." Twilight told them. "Wait, I bet your stuff's over here." She looked in the nearby closet and pulled out two uniforms. "I thought so. This was the same room we were in before when we first got here, and our outfits were in that closet."

"Seems helpful enough." Asuna said, and grabbed her school uniform. "I'll go change quick." The two nodded and Asuna walked into the nearby bathroom.

"So, I guess we just need to wake everypony up now." Kirito said, and Twilight nodded.

"It shouldn't be hard. We just need to wake up Pinkie Pie first." Twilight told him. She walked over to Pinkie and shook her. "Pinkie, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Wha-Oh, it's just you, human Twilight." She looked over next to her and began to blush a bit. "Is…that Kirito?"

"Yup. Hi, Pinkie." He greeted. She got back up and saw the others around her and on the bed.

"Pinkie, you don't mind waking the others up, do you?" Twilight asked, and she shook her head. She walked towards the center of the room and took a deep breath.

"Everypony, wake up!" She yelled, and everyone that was still sleeping either woke up with a small gasp, or a scream. "There you go, Twilight."

"Thanks for the wakeup call…literally." Rainbow said, a bit annoyed. "Well, it looks like we're all clothed, except for Kirito, who isn't exactly set for school." The others all looked at him, and he looked away from their gaze.

"Yeah, this is what I normally look like, it's nothing special." He calmly told them. The others all looked at the bathroom door when it opened and saw Asuna walk out. She was now wearing a simple white blouse along with a red skirt.

"Hi everyone. You all look pretty much how I expected you all to be like if you were humans."

"I think you look simply beautiful. It's no wonder why Kirito likes you, well, along with your personality." Rarity told her.

"Thanks, Rarity." She told her with a smile. "Alright Kirito, it's your turn." He nodded, and in a few minutes, he walked out of the bathroom, fully changed. He wore a similar outfit like Sasuke's: a white undershirt, along with a black dress shirt over it, with a pair of black dress pants.

"So, I guess we're all ready for school now?" Sasuke stated, and the others nodded.

"Wait, I have a question." Asuna said. "Why do you six have your ears and tail, but Flash and Sunset don't?" As she asked that, Kirito grabbed Rainbow's tail and pulled it, causing her to let out a small gasp of embarrassment, which followed by an elbow to his stomach.

"Was that really necessary, Kirito? You know how sensitive our tails usually are!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry about that. I'm sure my stomach's paying the price." The others laughed, and Twilight regained her usual serious composure.

"To answer your question Asuna, I think it's because that's how they looked when we came here and met them. When we got here, we came here like this." She answered, looking behind her at her tail. "Also, I should add that we're in the house that we stayed at when we were here."

"Really? You all fit here?"

"Yup, but with the addition of you, Kirito, Flash, and Sunset, we're going to have to work something out." She replied. "But we can figure that out after we attend school today. Now if only we could find our backpacks…"

"They might be downstairs." Applejack guessed.

"Maybe for some of the others that didn't stay here. I found both mine and Sasuke's backpacks right here." Rarity said, holding the two, and handing Sasuke his.

"That means that they're in the rooms that we stayed in. Kirito, Flash, Asuna, Sunset, you should probably look downstairs for yours. They have to be there." Twilight told them, and they headed outside the room. Applejack's guess about the backpacks downstairs was right, the four finding them on the couches there. They saw everyone except Applejack walk down the stairs.

"Applejack, do you need help finding your backpack?" Sunset called out to her, but she came downstairs a few seconds later, apologizing for taking a bit long. Once they were all ready, they all exited the house, and Twilight locked the door behind them.

"Well, I guess it's back to boring school again…hooray…" Rainbow said unenthusiastically. Twilight took the lead of the group, and as they were walking, Rarity walked over next to Applejack.

"Um…Applejack?" She poked her arm and she turned to look at her.

"Yeah, Rarity?"

"When you looked for your backpack in your room…did you…find Lelouch's as well?" She asked. Applejack saw the look of sadness in her friend's eyes and shook her head.

"I only found mine. Actually…I looked for it myself because I thought that you'd want to know. That's why I took a bit long to come downstairs."

"Well, thank you, Applejack. To be honest, I don't even know what I'd do knowing if his backpack was there or not. It wouldn't really help me figure out anything. He's gone for a year, and I have to live with that." She told her.

"Rarity!" She let out a gasp and slowly turned around as she saw a boy with short black hair, violet eyes, and a similar outfit like Kirito and Sasuke. The others heard the voice as well and turned around, the same appalled look on their faces.

"Le-Lelouch? Is that…really you?" Rarity asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"What're you talking about? Of course it's…" He stopped when Rarity quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Whoa...Rarity, you're acting like you haven't seen me in forever."

"Of course she is! You left Equestria saying that we'd never see you for a year!" Applejack told him, her eyes shining with tears a bit as well.

"Equestria? Me leaving for a year? Is this some sort of joke?" He said with a small laugh, and Rarity broke away from him.

"You mean…you don't remember leaving us?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Does that mean C.C. helped you come back here?"

"Okay, now you're really starting to worry me." He told her. "We should just keep going to school. We can talk about it later." He replied, and joined the group. As they were walking to school, the others seemed to keep looking at Rarity, who was staring down at the ground for the entire time. Once they arrived, they stayed in the main hallway while they told Lelouch to save seats for them.

"I don't…get what's going on. I…want to go home now." Rarity told the others, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why _is_ Lelouch here? We saw him leave, and he hasn't forgot about us…but then…this is really confusing…" Asuna said.

"Wait…I think I might have an idea on what's going on." Twilight stated.

"What is it?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Well, we have Princess Celestia and Luna here, right?" The others nodded. "So then that explains why Lelouch is here. He used to be part of our Equestria, and now this 'fake' Lelouch is covering for him."

"That doesn't explain why we've never seen Sora, Ichika, Serah, or any of the other ponies from different worlds that we've met in the past." Rainbow told her.

"That leads me to my next theory, which is better than my first one. The only reason a 'fake' Lelouch is here is because he's actually been in this world before, and now that he's not, he needs to be here, holding memories from the past events that we've been through, just in order to make sure that nobody else in school is confused about where he is." Twilight hypothesized.

"That makes sense. Does that mean that he'll be living with us?" Kirito asked.

"That doesn't seem likely. In terms of roles, he and Flash Sentry have switched places: Flash now being part of our Equestria group, and this Lelouch only being someone who we're friends with, but unlike Flash, this Lelouch doesn't belong in Equestria, so if we bring him back, it would be just like having a Lelouch with no memory, which is something we all don't want." Twilight placed a hand on Rarity's shoulder. "I know that this is going to be hard for you the most, Rarity, but this Lelouch holds no real memories of the times we've shared other than the time we spent here."

"I know Twilight. I was just…caught by surprise…that's all. Besides, I rather have my _real _Lelouch, not some fake one." She said with a smile. "Now, shall we get to class everypo…I mean, everybody?"

* * *

><p>Well, we're back to the human world again. In case any of you are wondering, yes, in this whole series you will never forget about Lelouch xD. I hope that you're enjoying what I've put out so far, and hope to keep you all reading this series.<p>

On a side note, I now have an Archive of Our Own account which will be backup in case anything happens here. I'll be posting all the Turns there eventually. You can find me there under the same name as here. ~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
